A customer may subscribe to a communications service with authentication. For example, a customer may subscribe to a Virtual Private Network (VPN) service that requires authentication of the users. For example, one method may require a user to provide a pre-configured password and/or identification when he/she attempts to access the service. However, if the user's pre-configured password and/or identification are compromised, then unauthorized users may gain access to the VPN service.
In another example, if the service being accessed is a point of sale request to purchase an item with a credit card and the pre-configured password and/or identification have been compromised, then an unauthorized user may commit a fraud using the compromised credit card. In addition, some vendors may not check signatures unless the transaction is above a specific amount, e.g., above $100, and so on. Unless the fraud or breach is detected quickly, the legitimate user may not realize that the credit card or his subscribed service has been compromised for a period of time.